


TNOT Art

by StaticEntropy



Series: The Wolf You Feed [2]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Wolf Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticEntropy/pseuds/StaticEntropy
Summary: Where I put my art for The Nature Of Things...don't judge.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: The Wolf You Feed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660741
Kudos: 118





	1. ANBU gear




	2. Baby wolf Kakashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato hasn't really thought of getting his murder baby clothes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing drastically and we're going to have get used to it and adapt.
> 
> Stay safe and do what you have to in order to protect yourself (wether washing your hands religiously or reading the day away.)
> 
> With a little bit of time I'm sure we can get through this. Hang in there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be sporadic given the circumstance.


	3. From Catra refrences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who got me to 300+ Kudos. Thank you T~T.


	4. Combat Filter Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying out different styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this design.


End file.
